


Elevator First

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, author's Note prompt response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power goes out in the elevator Friday morning.  Tony and Gibbs are stuck there.  How do they pass the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator First

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was, "Stuck in an elevator. Slash." So, here I present Tibbs slash. Here you go, X. :)

The power went out in the elevator just as the two of them were coming up to the bullpen. Jethro grabbed the emergency phone and called to the security center. “Got a time estimate?” He barked his question into the phone, and hung it up without another word when he got his answer. “Fuck.”

 

Tony turned to him, and frowned. “What's wrong, Boss?”

 

“Gonna be a coupla hours before they even get around t' the elevators. The whole power's out again. Not like when that bastard took it out, though. Did tell me that. Somethin' about lightning strikin' exactly the right spot.”

 

Tony nodded. “Okay, well, if it's just a couple of hours, then we should be okay, even if we're just a little bored.” He sighed, and slid down to the floor, sitting cross-legged.

 

“Wanted to catch that bastard today, Tony. Really wanted to.” Jethro crouched down too, sitting on his haunches, a position that he'd used all the time in the Corps.

 

“Same shit, different day, Boss. What made today so special?” Tony looked up to catch Gibbs' eye.

 

“Wanted t' start the weekend right. Then, I wanted t' invite you over for pizza and beer, tell ya what a good job you did – you always do, and then, I wanted t' ask ya t' stay the night.” They'd been messing around a little here and there, always too busy for anything more than a quick grope and kiss, or a little frottage in the corner while the movie loaded, then taking turns resting their heads on the other man's lap. “Wanted t' fuck you.” He sighed, the closest he ever got to moping.

 

“Well, Jet, we've got about two hours to kill here...” Tony waggled his eyebrows, making the older man snort at his goofball antics.

 

“You really want our first time t' be in the elevator?” Jethro couldn't believe his ears. “Where anybody could just – Ohhhh.” He realized that his lover had a hidden kink. “You like the idea.” He leaned forward, breath hot and close to Tony's ear, catching the shiver of Tony's body as he reacted to Gibbs' words. “You _want_ us t' cut it close. Maybe play with you for oh, an hour, then fuck you raw, then …” He nibbled gently on his ear. “Then see if you can come before they get the elevator goin' again. You _want_ that mad scramble for your pants just before the bell dings. I got your number, boy.” He nibbled again, propping his hands against the wall behind him. He nibbled further down his neck, continuing to whisper the dirty ideas that came into his mind. “Maybe I won't take your pants completely off. Maybe I'll just pull 'em down just enough. And look. The walls are like mirrors. All four sides. You got – what is it they call it?” He suckled quickly at his neck, pulling one hand off the wall to unbutton two buttons on Tony's white shirt. “Kaleidescopic vision. Any angle you want, baby. You can get a view of me sliding into you...” He lifted his head, kissing Tony fiercely. That was clearly a turn on, because Tony's breath hitched, and he started moaning softly. 

 

“C'mon.” After a few minutes of just kissing, he pulled him up again. “Stand up. Lemme play with your body.” He reached down to Tony's belt, undoing it slowly, methodically. “Drop 'em.” It was blunt, but he'd learned that his Tony loved things a little on edge. Not painful, not … too kinky, that he knew, but just right on that edge. He loved it when Jethro growled at him. He'd had to stop doing it at work so much, or at least without thinking about the consequences. “Damn knees.” He bounced a little, letting one of them pop, getting ready. “Can't believe you're gettin' me to do this, DiNozzo. Only you.” 

 

Tony had unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants pretty damn quick. Jethro grabbed him and turned him around, pressing him against the wall. He began fondling Tony's ass, leaning forward, arcing his body to keep the cool air on Tony's skin and whisper his dirty words into his ear. He felt almost like he did in interrogation except without the need to find, discover, open all the secret places of the mind. Instead, he turned that same instinct toward discovery of a more … physical nature. All the secret corners of this man's body belonged to him. “Love your ass, Tony. So perfect. Round, and hard...” He slapped him lightly there, just enough to redden. “Gonna pound into this ass in a few minutes, and you're gonna love it.” Tony groaned his assent, his mouth running its own litany, but Jethro only heard a little of it, as focused as he was on _finding_ on _touching_ , on _giving._

 

He crouched again, reaching down to play with full, heavy balls. “Feel good, baby?” He fondled them, rolling them gently against each other, like the silver stress balls one of his exes had given him. He slid his hand further forward, seeking, learning, finding different spaces, and stroked the front of his crotch, around Tony's dick before grasping it firmly. “Love your cock.” He stood part way, enough to be able to twist his hand around and keep it connected to Tony's cock and still leave small, sharp bites on the skin of Tony's neck. “Love every part of you.” Tony shuddered, still babbling his words incoherently. This turned him on like nothing else ever had. He grinned, looking down at his watch. “Fuck it, lover. You got lube in your pockets?” 

 

“Yeah... back, should be right...” 

 

Jethro let go of Tony long enough to find the small tube. “Just enough. You plannin' somethin'?” 

 

“Not-not necessarily.” Tony's voice rose when Jethro slid a slick finger around his perineum, sliding it in a little more quickly than he intended. “Just wanting to be ready for anything, Jet. Know things get crazy sometimes, and we don't always have the time to.. ohhh, right there...” 

 

“You wanted to be ready for my fingers. My cock. You know how hard that makes me, Tone? It makes me hard enough t' cut steel. Makes me so damn hard. Gonna make you splatter all over the wall here. Make everybody see the splatter and wonder what the hell happened in here. You like that idea, Tone? You like it?” He apparently did, because the rambling stopped, and he just groaned, deeply. Or, maybe it had something to do with the second finger sliding inside his anus. “Feel good, Tone? Hmmm?” He nibbled again, grabbing Tony's hip with his free hand, pulling it out, bending his body down a little so he could reach the man's collarbone. He suckled there a little more, marking it enough for Tony to feel it, but not enough so that others would see it from too far away. The third finger slid in, all three scissoring and stretching, twisting around to make him open enough for his cock. It didn’t take long with three fingers, so soon he pulled out and slicked up his cock. They'd already talked about this: they wanted to be committed to each other completely and were clean, so felt no need to worry about condoms. “Ready, baby? Ready for my hard cock inside your ass? Ready to scream? Make all those agents out there worry about what I'm doin' to ya. They don't know how I feel about ya, that you make me almost cream my pants at lookin' at ya all dolled up in your expensive suits. You look so good, so put together. I never say this kinda stuff, Tony, so listen good. You got me runnin' my mouth like a hopped-up version of Abby and you rolled together after no sleep. Means I got somethin' t' say. Means I want you. Have wanted you since ya knocked my ass on the pavement in Baltimore. Means I finally got ya in my bed where you belong.” He slid in. “Means I love ya.” He slowly seated himself, pushing forward to angle himself right. He shifted them a little and groaned. “Feels so good, Tone. Feels so dammed good.” 

 

“Go, Boss, we don't have much time left.” Tony found a moment of coherence, and Jethro chuckled. He began moving, groaning as he did. 

 

It didn't take long, the words and the touches bringing them both to the end pretty damn quickly. But that was a good thing in this situation. Tony exploded first, painting the elevator wall with his semen, Jethro following suit almost immediately. He pumped long and hard into Tony, groaning deeply before pulling out. He fished a handkerchief out from his pocket and wiped himself off with it, before folding it and wiping Tony clean. “Lemme get that...” He cleaned up as much of the wall as he could. “Much as I wanna share what I think with the world, think they're not ready to see that.” Both men snorted, and Tony turned around to kiss him, pulling him flush with himself, insinuating a leg between Jethro's, holding him close. 

 

After a few deep kisses, they pulled apart, assembling themselves as much as they possibly could. “Need a cover story. Got any ideas?” 

 

“Well, fuckin' always looks like fightin', huh? We argued? But I don't wanna do that. Um... Well, I've always got the standard line, especially since I'm coming in in the morning. Walk of shame and all that, but I don't want to do that either.” 

 

“Well, then, we'll just have t' wing it.” Jethro rolled his eyes, and gave his lover one more quick peck on the lips just as the elevator started moving again. Jethro looked down at his watch. “Right on time...” 


End file.
